


you wouldn’t believe what privilege costs

by ily_vro



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, M/M, Major Character Injury, No Incest, Past Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Sleep Paralysis, Symptoms of drug withdrawals, They all do tbh, but it’s the worst kind, cursing, ghouls can be mean, i guess lmao, klaus finally gets sleep, klaus hargreeves - Freeform, n stuff, okay maybe the author is a little biased about the characters, owo, sorry - Freeform, uwu, well basically everyone tries their best to comfort klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ily_vro/pseuds/ily_vro
Summary: In which klaus’ powers activate randomly.[this is currently under construction until further notice]pls don’t even look at this bc everyone is going to be disappointed when i finally do finish and upload it n pls just ignore this for the time being





	you wouldn’t believe what privilege costs

“Pardoned sin makes one man grin, and the rest of us pick up the pieces.”

pls don’t even look at this bc everyone is going to be disappointed when i finally do finish and upload it n pls just ignore this for the time being again so so sorry to disappoint everyone I’m vvv sorry


End file.
